


~Animal I Have Become... Or Am Suppose To~

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: AU- Hunters, AU- Vampires, Death, F/M, Romance, Three Days Grace, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke meets a guy who chemistry & history thought she could never be with. Will their relationship conquer all odds, or will she kill him out of instinct?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Animal I Have Become... Or Am Suppose To~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Three Days Grace or it's members, & I do not own Matt Walst (My Darkest Days). I do own everyone else.

Okay, so Zeke's a vampire, well kind of. She, yes Zeke's a girl, thirteen & a tomboy. Anyway she's kind of a vampire because, she was some of their strength, & some of their speed. Her birthdays coming up this year, October 31st, ironic. Vampires only become really vampires when they hit fourteen but, before then as they're birthday nears, so does they're transformation of becoming a real vampire. Pre-vamps, start vomitting, rejecting normal human food, & they lose the ability to walk around in broad daylight. And of course get full, strength, & the blood thirst... nothing amazing.

"Have fun at school, lay low." Zeke's mom said.

"Mom, my body's rejecting food, I'm a vampire tomboy. And not to meantion I'm thirteen in the 11th grade, I can't just lie low," Zeke said annoyed.

"Already? That's early, you're birthdays still three months away. Anyway, maybe if you stopped dying you're hair scarlet red & putting it in a mohawk no one would notice you," Zeke's mom teased.

"No, I like the color & mohawks, so no," Zeke said, slamming the door. She went to school on her skateboard, her music on blast. Slipnot- "Before I Forget." The school came into view, she groaned & turned off her Ipod. Zeke stopped & popped her board into the palm of her hand. She jogged up the steps, hurrying to her locker, skateboard in & she closed it.

"Zeke!" Zeke smiled at the voice, & turned around to meet her best friend Nicole. She was somewhat a tomboy, but still girlier than Zeke.

"Nicole hey!" Zeke said just short of happy. Nicole's browed knitted together in worry.

"Change started? The rejection part anyway?" She asked, she knew what Zeke was. Zeke trusted her that much, granted she could've been a hunter at the time.

"Yea, only thing I can keep down is pizza, fruit, & Monster. So the last one's a plus, still get to have my energy drink," Zeke said smiling weakly.

"Hey, at least it'll be over soon." Nicole said trying to cheer up Zeke.

"Yea, then I get to become a creature of the night. Kill people, oh & lose all my table manners. And feelings, along with my personality, cause that sounds SOO much better," Zeke said sarcastically. Nicole smiled & shoved Zeke's shoulder.

"I uh, gotta go. Ben's calling," Nicole said running to her asshole jock boyfriend. Ben glared at Zeke, she returned it. Someone bumped Zeke, she growled lowly.

"Oh, sorry." He said turning, his blue eyes open.

"Don't say sorry to the loner, she's nobody. Adam, just ignore her," Brad, another friend of Ben's said. He threw his arm over the kid, Adam's shoulders. "Wade," Brad sneered looking at Zeke.

"Walst," she said back, Adam looked confused. And frankly, like he didn't want to be there.

"Tomboy," Brad said distasteful. Zeke blinked, unfased.

"Oh that hurt so much, let me go hide under a rock... not," Zeke said smiling. Adam chuckled, Brad walked off with him. 'What the fuck?' Zeke thought.

~First Period: Art

Zeke rushed to class & took a corner seat farthest from the teacher, now, she could do whatever she pleased. She pulled out a sketchbook & pencil, Zeke began sketching her last name in graffiti. By the time the bell rung, Zeke finished her name.

"That's my middle name," someone beside her spoke. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Zeke shot a death glare, at crystal blue eyes. It was Adam, & from what she heard, he was trouble, in all capitals.

"Okay? I should care why?" Zeke asked, she faintly heard their teacher talking. He shrugged & smirked as he leaned away, Zeke studied him. His hair light brown & up in a mini mohawk, the way he thought he could get all girls to swoon for him. The teacher instructed them to draw something meaningful, Zeke drew different bands symbols. Adam nudged her with an elbow, she looked at him. His eyes clicked down, under the table. Brad was also at they're table, Adam smiled deviously & Zeke helped him execute his plan. The bell rung, Zeke & Adam lagged to watch the show.

"Hurry up Walst!" Ben yelled. Brad sprinted to the door, pulling his stool with him, & tripping. Adam fell on the floor laughing, Zeke joined him, both gripping their sides.

"What the hell? Wade!" Brad yelled, both Adam & Zeke looked up. They laughed harder, Brad was beet red, & his hair was poking out everywhere. Brad stomped towards them after freeing himself, Adam stood & pulled Zeke up with him. They sprinted out the class together, high fiving once they'd stop. For once Zeke forgot about the change.

~Adam's POV~

"You were great, you were amazing. Why haven't I seen you before?" I asked Zeke.

"I'm a loner, a nobody like Brad said. Just drop it Gontier, I gotta go." Zeke rushed around a corner, her hair like fire.

"Loner eh? We'll see about that," I muttered to myself. A heavy hand slapped my back, I groaned in pain.

"Dick, I'm gonna get you & you're fanger girlfriend back," Brad said.

"Fanger?" I repeated.

"Yea, she's a pre-vamp. All that vomitting isn't for nothing, she's gonna become a real vamp soon. Gontier, I thought you were a hunter?" Brad teased, I frowned.

"It's just that... she seems so... nice, & harmless, & tame," I said.

"Adam, bro, their all the same. Human, until they change. Fourteen they get full powers, her birthdays in three months & she's already vomitting. Like you said nice, tame, harmess, it's the making of a-"

"Maximum vampire, I know. Doesn't feel any emotion, the evilest, strongest of them all. Isn't social, can & will kill or drink anyone or thing that gets in they're way. Brad, don't worry, I'll handle her." I said, knowing I was going to have to. 'But how?'

"Alright, you get the honors. Her birthdays October 31st, she better be dead by than." Brad said, threateningly.

~Lunch~

I watched as Zeke ran to the bathroom, I followed, ignoring the fact it was the girls bathroom. I pushed open the stall door, & kneeled down next to Zeke's heaving form. She was heaving nothing but liquid, even after she kept dry heaving. I rested my hand on her lower back, & rubbed calming circles, she jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was... just worried," I spoke softly. She leaned against me, Zeke was shaking from exertion.

"Why care? I'll be gone before you get to know me... the real me," Zeke said burying her face in my shirt.

"Can I talk to you, in the bleachers, after school," I asked holding her against me. I felt protective of her, I knew her secret, BRAD knew her secret. 'Neil, Matt, & Barry too probably,' I thought hugging her tighter. "And you gotta promise not to kill me, or slap me." Zeke met my eyes, her brown eyes confused but, she nodded. We went our separate ways, she, by herself, me, with my hunter friends.

~After School~

~Zeke's POV~

Adam wanted to talk to me, I promised not to kill him, or slap him. I wondered about what, maybe for me to join his band. Groundswell, they played good music & granted I hated Brad from the next solar sytem & back, I wouldn't refuse. I just remembered the 'Animal', as vampires call it. It was the reason he even talked to me, in a way I was happy that it did. But I would never except being what I was, I wanted to be a human, even a hunter would be better. I trudged to the football field, I made out Adam's form from the very top of the bleachers. I jogged up them, he patted a spot next to him. Instead, I sat a row behind him, making me taller. Adam scoffed & rolled his eyes, mine were trained on his eyes. 'I wanna wake up to those eyes, or have them dark with lust... for me. Maybe run my fingers through his hair, watching as his eyes roll back completely blissed out,' I thought.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you. Not for us to sit here while you zone out," Adam said snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked & smiled, a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"'Bout what?" I asked, sipping from my Monster. I offered some, he took a few gulps. I cocked my head, his heart was quickening in tempo. 'He's nervous,' I presumed.

"Promise, you will not kill me, literially," Adam said serious.

"I'm not a killer, through my parents beg to differ..." I trailed off, & nodded to his agreement. He gulped, his eyes reflecting fear.

"I know you're a vampire but, I don't care. I am a hunter but, your not like other pre-vamps, you do exclude yourself but, not because the 'Animal' is taking over," my eyes widened & I began to stand. Adam gripped my wrist tightly, & yanked me back down. "I know it's unlikely we'll work out but, I'll take that chance." His eyes & tone sincere, it melted my almost undead heart.

"Adam, you'll be killed when the 'Animal' takes over. I- I'm not a killer. My parents Adam, their ashamed of me. Out of two other siblings, I'm the outcast. I'll be a loner vamp, no problem-"

"Your gonna become a maximum vampire," Adam interrupted me. I cried, not a maxi-vamp, they're the worst. Loners, outcast of they're own kind, emotionless killers. I heard other vampires talk about how kind, nice & harmless I was.

"All the perfect elements for a maximum vampire," I breathed, tears rolled hot down my cheeks. "Who else knows?"

"Brad's the one who told me, I wouldn't doubt Neil, Matt, & Barry know. Me & my bandmates only, cause, we're hunters. Brad told me to kill you, before the 'Animal' takes you away..." Adam trailed off, eyes trained on his shoes. I sat down & took his hand off my wrist.

"Away?" I asked.

"Takes you away... from me," Adam spoke softly. "I know we only met today, but I feel like I've known you for years. I don't wanna lose you, fuck I can't lose you. Vampire or not." Adam said. I stood & sprinted down to a trashcan, throwing up my apple. Adam was there, rubbing calm circles on my lower back.

"Fuck, if I can't eat fruit, than the 'Animal' is strong. I heard others, even my parents talk about me becoming a maximum vampire but, I never believed them. I'm an outcast, a descarace..." Adam cupped my face in his hands, his eyes full of love.

"No your not, your perfect," he said sealing our lips together. I let him dominate, my first kiss with a hot, rockstar. We only pulled away for breath, he smiled genuienly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yea," I waved by, heading the opposite direction.

"Zeke your crazy!" Adam called walking backwards. I smiled & mimiced him.

"And you, Adam Wade Gontier are a riot!" I laughed & ran home.

~Normal POV~ Three Months Later

~October 31st, 6:43 P.M.~

Zeke's body was completely rejecting all food, but she was too distracted to care. 'Adam,' was all her mind focused on.

"Hun, is you're friend Adam coming over?" Her mom finally spoke to her. Yep, for two months Zeke & her parents ignored eachother.

"Yes, promise not to kill him," Zeke asked rudely. Her mother groaned unpleased by her defiant daughter's attitude.

"Yes, & the council will be over at ten. They wish to speak with you," Zeke's mother answered. Zeke stopped mid sip of her Monster. She raised an eyebrow, placing her can down slowly.

"Why?"

"To see the 'Animal' take over, watch you fully mature," she explained, eyes busy staring at the dishes. Zeke hissed in distaste.

"They're here to kill me, or chain me up. I'm gonna become a maximum vampire, I hope they kill me," Zeke said flatly. There was a knocked at the door, Zeke skipped to the door. "Wade, glad your here!" Adam smiled at his girlfriend. "Inside, no sunlight allowed!" She ushered Adam in & closed the door quickly.

"Why?" Adam asked, seeming confused, falsely.

"My family isn't to tolerant of the sun, my sisters are here. Would yah' like to meet 'em?"

"Please?" Adam did puppy-dog eyes, Zeke pushed him playfully.

"Mara, Valerie! Come meet my friend Adam!" Adam knew the drill, play clueless & act like Zeke's friend. They bounded down the stairs, both with dark hair.

"He's cute."

"How old are you?" They asked.

"Too young for you, back off. You met him, now, we must leave," Zeke said, Adam saw her grit her teeth together. 'Jealousy,' Adam thought smuggly. "Let's go," Zeke snatched Adam's hand & dragged him outside.

"Babe, you know I only go for you," Adam purred. Zeke blushed, & gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, where's the party?"

"Football field, since we like, won the champion ships!" Adam said enthusastic. Zeke's smile fell from her face. "Brad's... well... just stay away from Brad. I WAS suppose to kill you like, two months ago. But, I'm not," Adam shrugged. Zeke stopped walking, the school was in view & she could see the fields lights on.

"..."

"Brad & the rest aren't gonna hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it," Adam cooed softly. Zeke faced him, hugging him tightly. "I promise, & why do you have to be home at ten?"

"The 'Animal', tonight's the night. I become a blood sucking monster, the things kid dreams of... & not in a good way," Zeke muttered. She tucked her head into Adam's shoulder. Adam huffed a laugh. "What?"

"You're so short."

"Fuck you, I'm average height."

"And that is?"

"5'6, now what," Zeke laughed.

"I'm 6'2. I can't believe I'm eight inches taller than you're short ass," Adam teased. Zeke nipped at his neck. 'Man, I wish I just had fangs. Fang foreplay sounds cool,' Zeke thought sucking on a patch of skin. Adam groaned & pushed into it.

"Let's go, & party like we have no regrets!" Zeke yelled & ran towards the school. Adam chased after her, by the time they made it to the field, Adam was heaving. "I'll go get you a beer, stay here. Okay?" He nodded & leaned back, trying to catch his breath. Zeke weaved her way through the crowd, she dug through the cooler & pulled out two Bud Lites.

"Where's Adam, you drink him dry," someone asked, shoving Zeke. She turned & looked at, Brad & Matt Walst.

"Hey Matt," Zeke smiled warmly. Zeke & Matt were best friends, then Brad corrupted him but, Matt still secretly loved Zeke & Zeke the same (as friends).

"Hey Z, where's Adam?" He askes, the dark haired ends dyed blonde.

"Over there, he was tired since we ran here. Why?"

"None of you're bussiness," Brad hissed. Zeke looked pleading to Matt, he sighed.

"To kill you, in the park," Matt said.

"Alright I'll see yah' there. I don't mind dying, I'd rather be a human, hell even a hunter sounds better. I'll be there by the time you get Wade, thanks Matty, I could always trust you." Matt's eyes were glossy as he followed his older brother.

~Two Hours Later~ 8:43 P.M.

Zeke sat at the edge pf the pond, skipping stones across it's surface. The water's ripples calmed her, she sighed knowing tonight, was the last night she'd see Adam. Ever. A few silent tears skid down her face, she brushed them away with her sleeve. Zeke stood quickly & hissed into the darkness, she eyes flickered to the side. 'Their here,' Zeke thought as she sprinted towards the beams of light. It was Adam & them carrying flashlights, Zeke ran faster than she thought possible. She connected with a body, Zeke skid closer to Adam, the other further into the night.

"Stay. Away. From. Them." Zeke said, her voice heavy with venom. The figure stood, the moonlight cascaded down them.

"A pre-vamp challenge me? Pathetic." Zeke saw the crooked, lopsided grin.

"I will be becoming a maximum vampire, tonight actually. I suggest you back the fuck down," Zeke growled. She saw uncertainty pass through her enemy's eyes. Adam hesitantly rested a hand on Zeke's shoulder, she was growling.

"You act like you own them," the vampire hissed. Zeke smirked.

"I will in fact, I was going to mark them once the 'Animal' has taken over. And you'd be stupid to cross a maximum vamp," she said. The vampire considered what she was saying & ran off, Zeke laughed triphumantly.

"Zeke what's wrong?" Adam asked catching her. She gripped her sides & screamed in pain, Matt, Neil, & Barry gathered around them.

"The 'Animal', get me home. Now!" She said. Adam & the others raced to the car, putting Zeke in & getting in themselves.

"You'll be alright, just breath Z, just breath," Adam said softly. Zeke's eyes began flashing red, apart from other vampires instead of yellow eyes, maximum vampires possed red eyes.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, I'm still your best friend. Z, please, I can't lose you too," Matt begged. Zeke reached for Matt, gripping the back of his head. The 'Animal' was strong but, Zeke's will was stronger. Matt leaned in until their foreheads were pressed against one another. Brad yelled for him to lean away, Zeke could smell, & see the veins in his neck.

"I know you've lost people, all of you," Zeke met Brad's blue eyes. "I will not die, I'm not leaving you guys to face the world. I'm here to help." Zeke bit back another scream.

"We're almost there," Adam encouraged. They bum rushed the house, yelling for her parents.

"What is it?" Her mom asked smiling.

"The 'Animal'. Please, you gotta help her," Adam pleaded. Brad took her & followed Zeke's mom downstairs. Adam heard what Brad was saying, Matt smiled softly.

"We're here, you'll get through this. You're strong, you'll make it. You gotta for Adam & Matt's sake, I don't hate you. I just don't like that I can't be friends with you because, I'm a hunter. Don't die, please, don't die," Brad said softly, Zeke tried grinning.

"Here, cuff her, this is for her neck," her mom said. Brad looked to Adam, he backed away. 'Zeke's his girlfriend, I wish he didn't have to do this,' Brad thought guilty. Adam cuffed her wrists, & shakily put the collar around her neck.

"I'm sorry," Adam mumbled, a tear hitting the floor. The vampire council & Zeke's family filed into the basement, Brad knew they should've left sooner.

"Me too," Zeke rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck lightly, he smiled & pulled away.

"Let's go," Brad said, Matt cried. Adam stared at the ground, Neil & Barry sniffled. Brad nodded to the council before following after his friends, his family. Adam bit his tongue when he heard Zeke scream, it was dead quiet afterwards. Neil stopped.

"Somethings wrong," Neil said turning around. More screams came from with the house, the door was flung off it's hinges. Neil's scream was muffled by a hand, Zeke.

"Shh, their gonna kill you. But, they won't if I claim you," her scarlet red eyes flickering to the rest of them, "all of you. Do you accept?" Neil nodded, Zeke's hand remained over his mouth. Zeke clicked out her fangs, & bit into his neck, Neil kicked his legs & whimpered. Zeke released him, her mark visible. "I'll heal them later but, you will have light scarring." Zeke transfixed her eyes on Barry as she walked towards him.

"I accept," he said. She nodded & covered his mouth, biting his neck as well. Next was Matt.

"I accept." Zeke covered his mouth, & bit him. He gripped her wrist & flailed his legs in agony. Next was Adam, then Brad.

~Adam's POV~

"I a- accept." 'God, why am I the only one who stuttered? She's my girlfriend for christ sakes!' Adam scowled himself. He stared into Zeke's pretty red eyes, they matched her hair. She smiled deviously, her fangs shining in the moonlight. "Beautiful."

"Thanks babe," Zeke said gentley placing a hand over my mouth. I stopped it.

"I can take the pain," I said.

"Pain tolerant, that's hot," she breathed against my neck. Zeke bit without warning, it hurt, a lot, but I took the pain. She turned to Brad, his expression like stone.

~Brad's POV~

I watched as everyone exchanged a worried look, Zeke was unsure too.

"Brad?" She squeaked. My eyes widened slightly, she was still the same. 'Zeke's different from other maximum vamps. She still has feelings, isn't a killer, & is still asking for my opnion,' I anaylzed.

"I accept. I trust you," I said. Zeke's expression brightened. Still my hunter instincts told me to kill her, not even let her anywhere near my neck. Zeke flung her arms around my neck, I hugged her back briefly. She cupped my face in both hands, tilting it to the side.

"Okay," she bit, my face scrunched up in excruicating pain. She pulled back & licked the blood from her lips, the council & her family were outside. Zeke turned to me, leaning in close to whisper something. "It's sunrise in two minutes, we must distract them until then. Got it?" I nodded.

~Two Minutes Later~

~Zeke's POV~

We had my family & council tied to a tree, the sun was rising.

"Zeke!" Adam ran towards me. I played the song "Kiss My Eyes & Lay Me To Sleep"- AFI in my head. Adam opened up his huge jacket & blocked the sun from me, the others came to my aid, helping Adam.

"Thanks," I said embarassed. They smiled. "Oh, you're wounds. Let me see them!" They bent their necks, exposing the two holes. I licked each one until it healed, I may have lingered over Adam's longer. But can you blame me?

"Zeke!?" They yelped in surprise & confusion, I was holding up my sister, choking her. She somehow got lose, trying to kill Adam. Though her skin was smoldering by then in the light, I let the 'Animal' take over.

"Never. Fuck. With. My. Friends." I growled inhuman. She screamed in pain, all of them did as they disintegrated. Piles of ash were all that remained, covering my frontyard. I reigned in the 'Animal' feeling all the anger, rage, & killer instincts disappear. Along with my fangs, & glowing eyes. I flexed my hand & yawned, no longer the slightest bit human.

"You're a daywalker? How? That's impossible!" Neil squeaked.

"I'd never thought I'd see it..." Matt muttered.

"I remained true, I was honest with myself. I am good, in return from god, he allowed me to walk as one of you," I explained.

~Normal POV~

~Twenty Years Later~

Zeke sat on the bed, watching as Adam & his friends changed for their concert. Three Days Grace was a hit, known all over the world. Brad, Barry, & Neil still apart of it. Granted Adam was way older than Zeke, they kept dating. Even in public, they didn't care much for the news' opnion. Adam was now thirty, Zeke still fourteen. Matt, went on & started his own band 'My Darkest Days', Zeke had to admit they were pretty good.

"What'cha staring at?" Adam asked, still shirtless. Zeke blushed when she realized she had been staring at his tattoos. Zeke pondered her answers.

"Staring at you're tattoos, in fact, I can't really see them. Can you come closer?" Adam rolled his eyes & sat at the foot of the bed, Zeke looked over his arms, & slightly tattooed chest. Tracing some of the script.

"We can get'cha one," Adam said.

"Yes, I want the X from your guys music video Pain. One of each wrist, then you're name on above the right one, & Brad's name underneath it. On my left, Neil's name above it & Barry's below it." Zeke said pushing Adam back. Zeke covered Adam's huge frame with her small one, Adam's arms around her waist. She kissed & nipped at his neck, using fangs.

"Hey, no fang foreplay. That's for later tonight," Adam said loudly.

"We get it, we won't be here!" Neil yelled back. Zeke rolled her eyes, & slotted her mouth with Adam's, fangs still present. Her fingers tangled in Adam's hair, now down covering some of his vision. Her hair was still in a mohawk but, now dyed black & her tail dyed blonde.

"I'm in love with you my vixen, I love you," Adam said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She shivered at the nickname, & hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Addy." Zeke purred softly & nipped at his earlobe.

"For now & forever?"

"For now & forever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Get a room you two!" Brad said jumping on top of them. Adam groaned in distaste, Zeke laughed.

"You guys ruin everything!" Adam said. Neil & Barry joined them, all of them hugging someone. 'Dog pile,' Zeke thought smiling.

"Nah, they just keep us on our feet," Zeke said defending them. They all laid in bed together, talking about all their good times.

"We'll never look back, deal?" Neil said.

"Deal." Everyone said in unison & laughing right after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
